Pour un jour exceptionnel
by L'Ombre d'Ebene
Summary: Grand Line, Île de Kuraigana - Royaume Shikkearu. Cela fait un mois que l'équipage Mugiwara a été dispérsé aux quatre vents. Sur une île obscure de la Route de Tous les Périls, un jeune bretteur mêle haine et amour pour son plus grand ennemi, et un jour particulier peut faire la différence. TOUTE la différence...


Grand Line, Île de Kuraigana – Royaume Shikkearu

11 novembre, un mois après la dispersion de l'équipage Mugiwara – 4h38

Le silence flottait sur l'obscure île. Un à uns, les points de lumière s'éteignirent, rendant au globe d'ivoire toute sa majestuosité égoïste. Vénus restait insolemment, défiant l'astre lunaire. Dans la nuit glacée, l'épaisse forêt alentour au château étouffait les rares rayons s'étant frayé un chemin entre les lourds nuages. Au milieu des bois, le lac sombre, faisant office de douves à la grande bâtisse, reflétait le satellite, les ondes nées du vent doux faisant osciller le miroitement. Les arbres chantaient sous le souffle envoûtant et salé que Grand Line amenait. Toute forme de vie diurne nourrissait son sommeil, et toute forme de vie nocturne nourrissait son estomac.

Ce genre de vie, peu de personnes ordinaires auraient aimé baigner dedans au quotidien, mais il se trouvait que sur cette île, il n'y avait personne d'ordinaire, seulement trois personnes, que l'on pouvait placer dans n'importe quelle catégorie, mais surtout pas dans celle-là.

On y trouvait un Shichibukai, et le plus grand escrimeur du monde. Possesseur du katana Yoru, l'un des douze sabres de premier rang, messager de la mort pour quiconque se retrouve à l'importuner, redouté dans son milieu comme étant un être impitoyable. Ancienne prime à 600 millions de Berrys : Dracule Mihawk, dit « Œil de Faucon ».

On voit également siéger dans l'imposante demeure l'ex-sbire du Shichibukai Gecko Moria, propriétaire du Horo Horo No Mi, et commandante des troupes de Zombies sur Thriller Bark : Perona, la Princesse Fantôme.

Enfin, classifié Supernova de part sa prime de 120 millions de Berrys, épéiste hors du commun se battant à partir du Santôryû et en possession des sabres Wadō Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu et Shûsui, le second du Capitaine pirate Monkey D. Luffy : Roronoa Zoro, dit « Le Chasseur de Pirates ».

Voilà quels genres de personnes l'on trouvait sur l'île noire, et tous trois aimaient à vivre la nuit.

Perona quittait rarement le domaine, préférant s'exercer à augmenter la capacité de ses fantômes-déprime. Elle n'était pas une mordue de l'entraînement, comme ses deux colocataires, mais ça la divertissait, et elle s'avait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela pourrait lui servir, juste au cas où. Elle passait donc ses journées à « chantonner des formules de malédiction », se prélassant sur un transat, ou venant observer les deux bretteurs durant leurs entraînements respectifs. Cependant, elle préférait largement les voir s'entraîner ensemble, car ainsi, elle n'avait pas à se donner la peine de changer d'endroit, et pouvait ricaner tranquillement pendant que les coups fusaient. Elle agrémentait parfois le tout d'un « Mini Hollow Ghost Rap ». Selon elle, ça ne pouvait que « mieux approfondir leur entraînement, et en cas d'attaque surprise, ils seraient prêts ». Piètre excuse, certes, mais au moins, elle s'avait quoi dire si on la réprimandait.

Zoro occupait la plupart du temps la salle d'entraînement du château. Il y testait de nouvelles techniques, en apprenait de nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de son « maître », ou y menait des combats contre diverses créatures, et une fois pas semaine, les deux épéistes livraient un combat, certes sous forme de simple exercice, mais il ne fallait pas se trouver à moins de 100 mètres d'eux si l'on ne voulait pas recevoir de dommages, même à l'extérieur. Perona y assistait sous sa forme plasmique, résistant ainsi aux nombreux coups perdus, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pester lorsqu'elle en prenait un.

Mihawk, quant lui, observait son jeune apprenti avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il se disait que de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'adversaire aussi talentueux, et surtout, aussi jeune, car il restait néanmoins son éternel rival : Shanks le Roux. Il suivait via le journal la progression des événements suite à la « Grande Guerre au Sommet », et attendait le soir pour avoir un rapport plus détaillé de la part de Perona, qui, il est vrai, servait en grande partie à cela. Mihawk la considérait plus comme une soubrette que comme une colocataire, mais il n'en avait pas pour autant une image d'infériorité, et aimait la présence de la jeune fille, en qui il voyait une sorte de petite sœur, et il appréciait sa force de caractère. Perona était un genre de sorcière, et cela ajoutait un certain charme au décor. En tant que femme à poigne, on pouvait durement trouver mieux tant elle tenait tête au Corsaire. Rares étaient ceux qui s'opposaient au grand Œil de Faucon, et plus rare encore une femme. Il lui fallait reconnaître que ses accès de mauvaise humeur, et ses cris quand le moindre objet n'était pas à sa place lui aurait profondément manqué, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne lui aurait avoué une chose pareille.

Ainsi allait la vie dans le manoir.

Ce matin, alors que l'aube n'avait pas encore réchauffé la terre glacée de la nuit de Shikkearu, on pouvait déjà entendre les éclats de pierre retomber lourdement au sol après avoir éclatés sous les lames du jeune pirate. L'éclat argenté du métal était rapide et précis, et venait grincer contre la roche avec rapidité et violence. Cette nuit encore, et depuis près de trois semaines, le jeune bretteur n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Ses pensées étaient brouillées, incohérentes par moment. Il pensait à ses nakamas on pouvait sentir une certaine inquiétude pour eux dans son regard, mais pas seulement. Zoro était de loin le plus fort psychologiquement, peu de chose pouvait le faire plier, et il n'ouvrait pas facilement son cœur, mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage, cinq mois plus tôt, il n'avait eu de cesse de surveiller ses compagnons de fortune, considérant sa position comme celle d'un protecteur, un grand frère. Depuis leur dispersion sur les Sabaody, et suite au message transmis par Luffy, son seul objectif était de devenir plus fort, quitte à se mettre à genoux devant l'homme qu'il considérait comme son plus grand ennemi, et qu'il devait vaincre pour réaliser son rêve. C'était le genre de chose que Roronoa Zoro était prêt à faire pour son équipage, et cela, son « Maître » l'avait parfaitement compris, ce qui avait d'ailleurs entraîné le fait qu'il passe au statut de « Maître », et vice versa.

Donc, encore pris par ses réflexions, c'est vers 2h du matin que notre bretteur aux cheveux vert sinople s'était décidé à quitter sa chambre, et avait entreprit d'aller s'exercer un peu avant le petit-déjeuner. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'il avait enfin atteint l'immense salle. Cela faisait à présent près de deux heures et dix minutes que les coups fusaient, atteignant plus ou moins leur cible. Les quelques gestes que Mihawk avait commencé à apprendre à Zoro était véritablement loin d'être aussi basique qu'un apprentissage normal. S'il fallait commencer par A dans les normes (un A qui était déjà bien au delà des connaissances qu'avait acquit Zoro à Shimotsuki avec Kōshirō), Zoro avait commencé à E, au moins ; pour un sabreur ordinaire, cela aurait équivalut à une lettre bien postérieure à Z, mais Mihawk tenait à tester un peu son élève, et même si ses précédents aperçus sur East Blue l'avait déjà amplement satisfait, il avait un malin plaisir à voir trimer ce jeunot hors du commun.

Zoro semblait satisfait de ce mode de réflexion de la part de son Sensei, mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'entrainement qu'il exerçait quotidiennement sur le Merry, puis sur le Sunny, était loin d'avoir été suffisant, et n'allait avoir qu'une infime conséquence sur la facilité à apprendre de nouvelles techniques, dont il n'aurait peut-être jamais soupçonné l'existence autrement que par l'intermédiaire de ces deux ans de travail qui l'attendaient.

Après avoir assené un dernier coup au mannequin de pierre, Zoro souffla quelques secondes, le calme étouffant de nouveau la salle. La vapeur sortait par grande quantité de sa bouche, et son corps, suant, ruisselait de son effort.

Le bretteur baissa les yeux au sol. Il pensa de nouveau à ses amis, éparpillés sur les quatre mers, et peut-être plus loin encore. Qui sait, peut-être que Brook s'était retrouvé au Cap des Jumeaux, pour retrouver Laboon, Sanji avait peut-être été catapulté « sur » All Blue, Usopp avait retrouvé les géants sur Erbaf et Robin avait trouvé les poneglyphes sur une île inconnue…

Zoro secoua vivement la tête : Kuma les avaient envoyés là où ils voulaient être, et pour l'heure, ils voulaient tous se perfectionner, et jamais l'un des membres du Mugiwara n'aurait pensé à se servir le premier. De toutes manières, ils seraient tous au rendez-vous, et pour l'heure, lui même devait progresser pour être digne du futur Seigneur des Pirates, et pour faire honneur à la mémoire de Kuina.

D'un pas vif et nerveux, Zoro se dirigea vers ses affaires, et attrapa une serviette, s'épongeant la nuque et le torse. Il s'affala par terre, le linge autour du cou, et observa l'alentour. Ce trop plein de silence le dépaysait un peu, habitué à entendre Luffy et Usopp courir sur le pont en criant qu'ils allaient pêcher, ou en train de jouer à je-ne-sais quel jeu Chopper les suivant en rigolant Nami hurler et demander le silence pendant qu'elle bronzait Robin esquisser un sourire en feuilletant un énième pavé sur l'Histoire « l'autre crétin de cuistot » leur tourner autour en leur proposant milles-et-unes friandises, et exécutant le moindre ordre de la « sorcière » Brook voler à l'autre bout du pont après avoir demandé une « vérification sous-vestimentaire » à ces dames ; Franky améliorer encore et encore le grand bateau, celui qui les transportait tous vers leurs rêves. Le bretteur eu un léger rictus, et se releva vivement, après avoir remis sa chemise. La nuit était encore fraiche, mais il entreprit de faire un petit tour autour de la demeure avant de déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux compères. Ce fut sans compter sur une certaine chevelure rose bonbon, qui, sous sa forme plasmique, sortie la tête du mur opposé.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu comptes aller dehors ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? »

La jeune fille sortit complètement du mur, entouré de deux fantômes.

« -Aucun, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'attendre pour déjeuner, et si tu pars maintenant, soit 5h03 du matin, sachant que Mihawk ne tardera plus à revenir, et que le déjeuner est dans une demi-heure, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit repoussé de trois bonnes heures au moins vu ton sens de l'orientation désastreux. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répliqua pas.

« -Franchement, tu ne peux pas attendre d'avoir mangé ? Après, si tu te perds, ça n'aura plus d'importance, mais là, il se trouve que ça ne m'arrange pas.

-Pourquoi, répéta t-il, tu as mal dormi, et du coup, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces ? »

Son ton ironique ne plus pas du tout à la Rose/Gothique.

« -J'ai été réveillée à cause de tes coups de sabres incessants. Ça fait plus de trois semaines que tu ne fais plus que ça de tes nuits. Il est où, ton problème ? Tu trouves que tu ne te fatigues pas assez pendant la journée ? Eh bien à mon avis, tu dois être vachement fatigués pour louper autant les cibles : je te signale que ma chambre est juste contre le mur, derrière ces stupides mannequins de pierre, alors il va falloir soit les déplacer, soit dormir douze heures par nuit, mon grand !

-Comme si je te demandais ton avis ! C'est une salle d'entraînement ici, alors, on s'y entraîne, et tant pis pour les intrus !

-Les intrus ?! Tu peux parler ! Je ne suis pas plus une intruse que toi ! »

Zoro l'écoutait sans l'entendre, déblatérer toutes ces insultes, et son grand discours sur « la brute irrespectueuse et sans cervelle » qu'il était, ainsi que sur ses « facultés cérébrales digne d'un général zombie ».

« -… et doublé d'un parfait imbécile qui se croit supérieur, alors que je te signale que si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, mon cher, tu serais déjà mort. »

La garçon souffla, et leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Perona.

« -C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je peux aller me promener maintenant ? »

Outrée de son manque d'attention, la Fantôme Girl lui balança un Negative Hollow.

« -Urgh, je ne mérite vraiment pas de vivre !

-Là, je suis bien d'accord, dit-elle en tournant autour de lui d'un air hautain. Il y a des fois où je me demande si je ne devrais pas répondre à cette affirmation. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'effet de dissipa, laissant place à un Zoro énervé, et vexé de s'être encore fait prendre. Mais avant de répondre à ce déshonneur, il butta, et demanda :

« -Tu as dit que Mihawk ne tarderait pas à revenir. Ça veut dire qu'il est sorti ? »

Perona leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Comment est-il possible d'avoir aussi peu de tension ? Oui, effectivement, je l'ai entendu se lever environ une heure avant toi. Ça m'a réveillé, et j'ai regardé où il allait. Il me semble qu'il marchait vers la clairière des sapins noirs, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où « je t'ai trouvé ». »

Les derniers mots avaient été bien soulignés par la Princesse, entraînant un grincement de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas lent et nonchalant (comme à son habitude) vers la porte menant dehors, ou tout du moins, qu'IL croyait être celle qui le mènerait dehors.

« -Ne me remercie pas, surtout. Et puis si tu veux te rendre là-bas, il faudrait peut-être commencer par choisir la porte conduisant à l'extérieur, tu ne crois pas ? »

Zoro se stoppa, puis en grommelant se détourna de sa précédente trajectoire, et dépassa la rose.

« -Grmmbl, m'rci !

-Je t'en priiie ! Sourit Perona pour l'énerver davantage. »

Elle décida de rentrer préparer le petit déjeuner, pensant joyeusement que, finalement, c'est lui qui serait en retard, et il en payera le prix, pas elle. Elle, elle allait manger tous les croissants, et ne surtout pas l'attendre. Na !

Zoro marchait d'un pas pressé. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réfléchir à son acte : avait-il faim au point d'aller précipiter le bretteur ? Voulait-il se débarrasser de la compagnie de la rose ? Ou bien avait-il hâte de commencer l'entraînement avec son Maître ? De toutes ses questions, aucune ne sembla le satisfaire. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre, le jeune homme s'arrêta. De plus en plus, ses pensées se brouillaient en ce moment, et cela était mauvais pour l'homme d'épée qu'il était. Il lui fallait rester concentrer sur ses objectifs, et rien ne devait l'en défaire. Curieusement, la première chose qu'il décida de faire pour cela fut de rebrousser chemin. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela ? Il l'ignorait, mais à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas ce genre d'image qui occupait l'esprit de Roronoa Zoro.

[…]

-ZWIIIM - SCRAAASH-

Une énorme brèche s'ouvrit, saignant la roche sur plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Non seulement elle était longue, mais elle était également très profonde, et effrita sa paroi, créant au fur et à mesure une entaille encore plus large. Le Shichibukai rengaina son épée, et observa son œuvre. Il avait mit plusieurs semaines à mettre au point cette nouvelle attaque dévastatrice, et était très satisfait du résultat qu'il obtenait.

« -Hmm, c'est bien ! » Acquiesça t-il.

Détachant son regard du sol, Mihawk s'attarda sur le ciel, cherchant une heure approximative, et se mit en route en direction de son château.

_Cela fait un mois que Roronoa est arrivé. Perona n'est là que depuis un mois et demi, et restera probablement encore un moment sachant que Le Conseil des 5 Etoiles a décidé de « l'écartement provisoire » de Moria, mais accompagnera Zoro lors de son retour vers son équipage. Il repart dans 22 mois._

Le maître bretteur ressassait ses pensées de manière méthodique. Lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit, mais il était plus habitué à ces nuits blanches, l'entraînement qu'il suivait depuis son enfance l'y obligeant. L'aurore teinta le ciel d'un orange pâle, puis d'une succession de tons rouges et gris, au travers des nuages noirs qui planaient en permanence autour de Kuraigana. Sur le chemin du retour, et alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir, Mihawk cru entendre un bruissement de branches, et vit passer une sorte d'éclair pâle à quelques mètres devant lui. L'intrus n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que déjà Mihawk se retrouvait devant lui, le toisant d'un regard méprisant. Ce dernier fut très surprit lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de Perona.

« -KYAAAH !

-Bon sang ! Que te prends-t-il de hurler comme cela ?

-A ton avis ?! Tu m'as fichu la trouille, tiens ! »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le bretteur tendit une main vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Etant sous sa forme ectoplasmique, elle se redressa d'un air hautain, venant flotter à quelques mètres du sol devant Mihawk

« -Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais aussi loin du château ? » Demanda impassiblement Œil de Faucon, sans prêter garde au regard mauvais que lui lançait la rose.

Perona sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, croisant le regard perçant de son vis à vis, s'expliqua.

« -A vrai dire, j'étais partie chercher Zoro. En apprenant que tu étais allé dans la forêt, il est lui aussi sorti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans tous les cas, il se serait vite perdu. C'était plus sûr de le suivre, mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, et quand tu m'as fait frôler la crise cardiaque, je venais de décider d'aller sur la côte, et d'envoyer deux fantômes vers les falaises. Etant donné que je lui ai dit que tu étais vers la clairière des sapins noirs, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il y soit arrivé. »

Mihawk la dévisagea silencieusement. Puis releva la tête pour à nouveau observer le ciel.

« -Bon.

-Quoi, « bon » ? Ça veut dire quoi, « bon » ? »

Le Shichibukai reparti, mais cette fois vers les falaises. Si son imbécile de jeune élève s'était effectivement perdu, il ne réapparaîtrait pas avant une bonne heure, à plus forte raison si on lui avait indiqué une destination.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu comptes aller le chercher ? Maintenant que toi tu es là, on va enfin pouvoir manger un truc. J'ai faim, moi !

-Si tu préfères rentrer, je ne te retiens pas, fais comme il te plaît, mais il s'avère que j'ai pris la responsabilité de m'occuper de ce jeune escrimeur, et ce jusqu'au bout. »

Perona buta. Ce genre de paroles, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé dans la bouche d'un aussi grand homme que Dracule Mihawk. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se mit également en route pour les falaises, tout en prenant soin de ne pas choisir le même itinéraire que le bretteur. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de ces deux barjos.

[…]

Zoro marchait en silence. L'épaisse forêt n'en finissait pas, et cela faisait au moins vingt fois qu'il lui semblait être passé à côté du même arbre.

_Bizarre ! Mon point de repère était pourtant clair : le grand sapin avec une écorce noire -Soupir- Quelle guigne ! Perona va encore gueuler, et l'autre… Mihawk… Je me demande ce qu'il va en penser. Aucune chance qu'il pense à venir me chercher._

Cette pensée attrista le sabreur. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les bruits de la forêt qui s'éveille lui parvinrent. Les premières lueurs du jour se firent, et la chaleur s'éleva du sol. Zoro inspira profondément. Il savait bien que depuis quelques jours, ses pensées glissaient souvent vers son Maître, et même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas y songer, l'inquiétude qu'il portait à ses nakamas n'était en fait qu'une sorte d'excuse continue. Bien sûr il s'était fait du souci pour eux, mais suite au message que Luffy leur avait adressé, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de continuer, et s'il pensait encore à eux, c'était uniquement dans le but de voiler ses véritables maximes. Il devait tout faire pour refouler ses sentiments, mais cela lui paraissait encore plus impensable depuis que Mihawk avait accepté de l'entraîner. Depuis leur rencontre sur East Blue, il nourrissait de la haine pour cet adversaire, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux traits de son visage, aux courbes de son corps si parfaitement dessinées, le sourire qu'il esquissait lorsque lui et Perona commençait à se disputer à table, leurs doubles boutades masculines à l'encontre de la rose, et bien sûr, le regard qu'il lui lançait à la fin de leurs exercices. Un regard doux, bienveillant, les seuls instants où Zoro sentait une vraie complicité entre eux étaient ceux-là. Tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas à penser ça, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêchait en le côtoyant au quotidien. Ce sentiment de culpabilité mêlé de honte le rongeait avec une telle puissance qu'il se demandait à chaque fois combien de temps il pourrait le refouler.

« -Raaah, c'est pas vrai ! Je me suis encore paumé !

-Roronoa ? »

Un frisson parcouru Zoro.

_Cette voix… Ne me dites-pas que…_

« -Pourquoi n'a tu pas répondu ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux vert sursauta. Mihawk se tenait devant lui, placide.

« -Perona m'a informé de ton escapade, poursuivit-il, ne pouvais tu pas te tenir tranquille jusqu'à mon retour ? Nous voilà retarder sur ton entraînement. J'espère que tu es fier. »

Les paroles du bretteur firent se serrer la poitrine de Zoro. Certes, c'était mérité, mais c'était sec.

« -Je suis allé marcher, dit-il sans lâcher le regard de son Maître. J'ai pas le droit ? »

Mihawk fronça les sourcils.

« -Pas lorsque nous devons nous entraîner : saches que cette notion fait partie intégrante de ton quotidien, et ce pendant les deux prochaines années. Tu m'as demandé de te former si cela ne te convient plus, libre à toi de partir. »

Une nouvelle pression se fit sentir. Mihawk détourna les talons, et commença à se diriger vers le château.

« -Non. »

Le Shichibukai s'arrêta, et détourna légèrement la tête en direction de Zoro. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés au sol.

« -Que dis-tu ?

-Je dis que non : je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Un peu plus loin, Perona observait la scène, analysant les moindres faits-et gestes, et écoutant attentivement chaque parole qu'échangeaient les deux hommes.

_Horohorohoro, ça devient intéressant !_

« -Et je ne partirai pas, tiens le toi pour dit ! »

La rose cru voir un léger sourire s'esquisser sur la bouche de Mihawk, et attendit sa réaction.

« -Dans ce cas, pourquoi restes tu planter ainsi ? »

Zoro sourit à son tour. Le ton avait été autoritaire et froid, comme d'habitude, néanmoins, il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu une déformation dans l'intonation.

« -Combien de temps comptes-tu attendre avant de te décider à me suivre ? »

Le jeune homme retrouva son expression pincée et sévère, et partit à la suite de son maître. Perona, elle, n'avait pas perdu une miette de toute la conversation, et se hâta de les suivre.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Les boucles d'oreilles de Zoro s'entrechoquaient légèrement au rythme de ses pas, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Aucun des deux hommes ne se sentait gêné évidemment, il en fallait bien plus pour les déstabiliser. Mihawk marchait devant, ses pas étaient réguliers et sûrs d'eux. Zoro le suivait à quelques pas derrière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le fixer inlassablement. Perona les filait derrière, silencieuse sous sa forme plasmique. Elle faillit se faire prendre quand elle remarqua que les deux hommes s'étaient stoppés net. Le Shichibukai s'était arrêté le premier, Zoro l'avait imité quelques secondes plus tard.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous font, ces deux-là ? On est presque arrivé, on est même à l'orée du bois._

La silhouette du château était nettement visible derrière les arbres. Zoro observait son professeur sans bouger. Celui-ci avait la tête droite, il semblait qu'il fixait un point invisible dans le lointain.

« -Quoi ? » Demanda soudainement Zoro.

L'interpelé ne réagit pas. Perona tenta de bouger pour mieux voir, ne comprenant pas non plus la réaction de l'Œil de Faucon. Zoro voulut tenter une seconde approche, mais se retint en voyant que l'autre s'était retourné. A présent, il le regardait fixement, les yeux dans les yeux, la même expression concentrée que d'habitude. Le vert fronça les sourcils, supportant le regard sans mal pendant un moment. Petit à petit, il sentait qu'il voulait lâcher prise, détourner les yeux de l'homme pour qui il ressentait quelque chose de fort. De l'amour ? Cette pensée lui fit rater un battement de cœur, l'ayant profondément ébranlé, son regard sembla vibrer quelque peu. Il lâcha définitivement prise lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher, et des lèvres fines fusionner avec les siennes. L'instant se fit intense. Le silence, déjà si profond de base, s'épaissi encore davantage, faisant place à une sphère où le temps s'était arrêté. Zoro n'osait pas bouger de peur de briser le lien. Il ne se débattit pas, ne tenta rien, et tant pis si c'était un test, tant pis si le corsaire allait comprendre ses sentiments. Ses yeux se fermèrent spontanément, s'abandonnant au plaisir que lui procurait cette sensation, et osa répondre. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Mihawk ne rompe l'union. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, et se détourna de son disciple.

« -Rien. » Répondit-il.

Zoro rouvrit lentement les yeux. Le Shichibukai n'était plus là. A la place, le vide, le néant. Quelques mètres le séparaient de l'orée du bois, et du château. Il put entendre au loin la lourde porte se refermer, marquant la reprise d'une respiration normale. Il avait du mal à retrouver un souffle régulier, son esprit étant complètement embué. Derrière lui, Perona avait assisté à toute la scène. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, elle hésitait entre partir dans un fou rire euphorique ou sauter sur Zoro pour le sommer d'aller retrouver Mihawk. Finalement, elle opta pour la méthode douce, et contourna son compère, toujours pétrifié, pour donner l'impression qu'elle arrivait de la côte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis flotta vers Zoro.

« -Ah ! Tout de même ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche. J'imagine que tu t'es encore perdu. –Zoro sursauta et reprit une expression froide- Je t'avais dit que tu te paumerais encore. Non mais quel imbécile ! »

Voyant le regard assassin que lui adressa Zoro, elle décida de pousser un peu plus loin pour le faire réagir pour de bon.

« -Tu n'aurais pas vu Mihaaawk ? Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé depuis que tu es parti. Peut-être que vous vous êtes rencontré sur le chemin du retour. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que tu sois arrivé ici en moins de trois jours. Il t'a raccompagné, ou quoi ? »

Le résultat fut instantané :

« -M... Mihawk ? Ah, euh… [Hum] Non, je ne sais pas.

-Horohorohoro ! Tant pis. Bon, au lieu de te REperdre dans le manoir, on va allez manger. Et cette fois, t'as pas intérêt à partir en croisade je-ne-sais où, compris ?

-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, toi ? »

Perona sourit.

_Bon, au moins, il est guéri. Voyons la suite._

« -Bon, tu me suis, et tu ne fais pas le malin, d'accord ? Non mais alors, quel boulet ! »

Zoro se tut, une forte envie de lui coller un coup de Shûsui entre les deux anglaises le prenant soudain. Perona sifflotait devant lui, toute contente d'avoir trouvé l'origine du « malaise » respectif des deux hommes.

_Il y a un truc, c'est clair et net. La tête d'algue est raide dingue de Dracule, mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Déjà que je ne le voyais pas doué de sentiments, si en plus il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'amour, alors là, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi s'ils ne font rien pour se l'avouer. Horohorohoro, n'importe quelle Yaoïste tuerait pour être à ma place ! Raté, les filles, ceux-là, ils sont pour moi !_

Les deux colocataires entrèrent dans la grande pièce faisant office de hall d'entrée, l'un visiblement mal-à l'aise, l'autre faisant au mieux pour cacher sa surexcitation. Zoro faisait tout pour que Perona ne s'aperçoive de rien.

_De toute façon, ça ne la regarde pas, cette idiote de…_

« -Dis ! »

Zoro dut faire un effort pour ne pas sursauter, et fixa intensément la rose. Celle-ci se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire d'enthousiasme, puis lui dit :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu voulais aller faire quand je t'ai dit que Mihawk était sorti ? On aurait dit que ça t'avait… comme reconnecter. Ou déconnecter. Enfin peu importe : c'est limite si tu ne te précipitais pas dehors, je n'ai pas raison ? »

Le vert dégluti. Comment avait-elle pu penser à ça toute seule ?

« -Je n'ai pas raison ? Répéta la Princesse fantôme.

-Perona ! »

La voix grave du Shichibukai sembla s'élever des profondeurs de la terre, et résonna dans tout le manoir. Ce fut au tour de la rose/gothique de déglutir.

« -Pourquoi le petit déjeuner n'est-il pas prêt ? »

Ces paroles feraient frissonner n'importe qui, mais encore une fois, il faut se rappeler que Perona n'est pas classée dans la catégorie « n'importe qui ». L'interpelée fit volte-face, et fonça vers l'arrogant corsaire.

« -Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas ta boniche ! Oh et puis zut ! Vous m'agacez tous les deux avec vos airs supérieurs. Si seulement vous pouviez voir à quel point vous êtes affligeants ! Je me retire, je vais allez déjeuner dans ma chambre, et vous n'aurez qu'à préparer vos biberons tous seuls, na ! »

Elle voleta jusqu'au premier mur, et disparut. Enfin, pas exactement.

_Nyark nyark nyark ! Ils vont enfin se retrouver à nouveau seuls. Mon plan marche comme sur des roulettes. Oscar de la meilleure actrice : décerné à Moi !_

Mihawk observa quelques instants le mur où s'était éclipsée Perona, puis reporta son attention sur son élève. Celui-ci était clairement plus calme qu'à son arrivée, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, comme soulagé que la rose ait enfin daigné disparaître de sa vue. Le premier ayant compris cela, esquissa à son tour un sourire, et c'est une Perona vexée qui dut suivre la scène sans rien dire, mais méditant déjà sur une future vengeance. Tout de même !

« -Bien ! La princesse aux fantômes à regagner son antre. Allons déjeuner. »

Zoro acquiesça en silence. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle. Mihawk en tête, comme à son habitude, Zoro le suivant, mais cette fois presqu'à ses côtés. Le soleil était parfaitement élevé dans le ciel cette fois, et les rayons entraient de toutes parts dans la pièce d'ordinaire sombre.

_Pff ! C'est pas vrai, ça. C'est limite si rien ne s'était passé. Il faut leur envoyer une invitation, ou quoi ?_

Zoro se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il ait eu honte de ce qui s'était passé tout-à l'heure, mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait rien des pensées de Mihawk à ce moment, et surtout, s'il y avait une raison à cet élan de la part de son maître. Tout ce dont il avait envie en ce moment, c'était de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais il avait trop peur d'une réponse négative et blessante. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un léger rire. Zoro détourna la tête, et vit Mihawk le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Finalement, je crois que je n'ai pas très faim. » Dit-il.

Une fois encore, il se stoppa dans son élan, et fixa Zoro. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Cette fois il en était sûr : il l'aimait.

_Alleeez, alleeez vas-yyy, dis luiii !_ Pestait Perona mentalement, rongeant ses ongles d'impatience.

Zoro ne décrochait plus son regard de celui de Mihawk, trop fasciné pour lâcher. La révélation avait été trop soudaine, il ne pouvait plus rien faire que se retenir en attendant que son Maître cède le premier. Mais celui restait obstinément planté dans les yeux ébène.

« -Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui, Roronoa Zoro ? »

La question était soudaine, presqu'hors de propos. Perona réfléchit elle aussi à la réponse, et devant le silence des deux garçons, elle ne put s'empêcher de bondir hors de son mur et de hurler :

« -MAIS OUIII ! C'EST POUR ça QUE TU L'AS EMBRASSé, C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE ZORO, AUJOURD'HUI ! »

Les deux bretteurs se retournèrent en même temps vers la rose, qui couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains, les yeux encore tous ronds d'euphorie. Puis, trop contente pour se retenir, elle se mit à rire.

« -Horohorohoro, allez, vous n'allez pas faire cette tête quand même : avouez que ce serait bête d'esquiver encore une fois. Vous étiez si bien parti !

-Et tu crois que c'est à cause de qui qu'on s'est arrêté ? » Lui sourit Zoro.

« -Héhéhé, sacré moi ! Je sais, je sais, ne dites rien. Allez, finissons-en ! »

Mihawk se tourna vers Zoro, et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui brillant de son disciple.

« -Joyeux anniversaire, Zoro ! »

Le sabreur aux cheveux vert rit doucement, et vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son maître. Celui-ci sourit à son tour, enlaça la taille de son amant, et l'embrassa à son tour, mais cette fois, passionnément. Leur amour se scellait enfin. Le temps s'était à nouveau arrêté, mais cette fois, aucun des deux hommes ne le laisserait reprendre son cours.

« -YES ! »

Enfin, il faut dire que Perona n'était pas l'un des deux hommes, donc, bon.

« -Euh, oups ? »

Les bretteurs regardèrent Perona, se regardèrent, puis partir dans un fou rire, bientôt suivi par la rose.

« -Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais.

-C'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait que depuis deux mois, hein ! »

Mihawk souriait devant ses deux locataires. Zoro était toujours serré contre lui, sa tête à hauteur de son torse*. Il resserra un peu son étreinte.

« -Bon allez ! 'Faut fêter ça, lança Perona. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard moqueur.

« -Si vous préférez, je peux aussi vous envoyer un combo « Negative Hollow / Special Hollow Kamikaze Rap ».

-Haha, un petit déjeuner serait plus à propos aujourd'hui.

-Mouais, bah si demain ça vous fait envie, faites-moi signe ! »

Perona disparut dans la cuisine. Zoro leva les yeux vers Mihawk. Celui-ci lui souriait, paisiblement.

« -Merci ! » Dit-il simplement.

Œil de Faucon eut un petit rictus, puis embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme. Ils étaient bien, ensemble, et plus rien ne pourrait venir les importuner pendant les deux prochaines années.

« -RE-YES ! »

Enfin, presque…

FIN

*Il faut savoir que Mihawk mesure 1m98, et que Zoro ne mesure alors « que » 1m78.

Voilà, c'est ma première Fic', et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'ai essayé de rester au plus près des personnages, de respecter leur caractère spécifique tout en incluant une romance (sentiment qui fait défaut à Zoro comme à Mihawk, il est vrai), et j'aspire à ce que le résultat soit satisfaisant, ou tout du moins, vous ait satisfait. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, ZORO-KUN !


End file.
